1. Field of the Invention
The present invention particularly relates to a housing structure of a door mirror for an automobile, provided with a side-turn lamp.
2. Related Background of the Invention
Prior-art technologies of this field include Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-96684. A door mirror described in this Gazette is provided with a housing in the shape of a curved container whose rear side is opened. In this housing, a laterally long notch portion extending inward from an outer-side end in the car-width direction is formed. Into this notch portion, a side-turn lamp in the laterally long shape is inserted. A lens is fixed to a lens base of this side-turn lamp by welding or the like, and in an internal space formed by the lens base and the lens, LEDs are aligned. The side-turn lamp is fixed on the inner side of the housing by a screw.